This invention generally relates to a lawn mower, more particularly a robotic lawn mower that is capable of mowing a lawn by itself after having been programmed.
Although a variety of lawn mowers, are commercially available ranging from small, manual types to large, motor-driven mowers, lawn mowing is still hard work for many people as all conventional lawn mowers require a person to operate and maneuver them. A riding mower provides a convenience in that the operator rides on the mower during the lawn mowing; however, the operator still has to work with the machine through the entire work process.
Therefore, this invention offers a robotic lawn mower that is capable of mowing a lawn by itself, more specifically, capable of being programmed and then later repeating the operation by itself according to what has been programmed.